Jeu de couleur
by Nyronigon
Summary: Tout se déroule bien dans la vie de Nono. Il a un job, un appart' et une copine. Mais cette dernière cachait un secret. Et il va détruit tout dans sa vie. Plus de job, plus de copine et sa vie semblait foutue. Un soir, il sortit prendre l'air et c'est alors qu'il croisa le chemin d'un jeune homme. (DFG x Nono)
1. Chapter 1

Yo ! Alors, comment dire...Cette fiction et la première que je poste ici. Pour la petite histoire, je l'ai écrite une nuit, alors que j'avais mon cerveau en surchauffe d'idée pour une OS sur ce ship (ou en tout cas sur la Stream Team) puis, c'est ça c'est terminé sur une grosse fic', qui n'est d'ailleurs pas encore finit à l'heure où je vous parle. J'étais au bout de ma vie et j'en pouvais plus, j'voulais l'arrêter. Puis, j'me suis dit "Fuck it, je la fait jusqu'au bout." Voilà. Pour l'apparition des chapitres, j'essayerai de m'y tenir à un chapitre par semaine.

Oh et bien sûr, si DFG ou Nono me demande de supprimer cette fanfiction, je le ferai sans broncher.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

Me voilà ici, entre quatre murs et une bière à la main. Je la dépose sur la table basse, avec les trentes-six milliards autre cochonneries que je n'ai pas débarrassé. Je prends la télécommande avant de commencer à zapper les émissions. Rien d'intéressant, comme d'habitude en fait. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais la télé ne m'intéresse plus vraiment. Peut-être, parce qu' _elle_ travaillait dans l'audiovisuel. Comme moi finalement, enfin, plus maintenant. J'ai été viré pour absence à répétition. D'un côté, comment ils veulent que je travaille quand je bosse dans le même endroit que mon ex ? Peut-être qu'ils pensent que je suis sur-humain et que le boulot passe avant mes "embrouilles avec les autres travailleurs" ? J'oublie trop vite que ce qui intéresse le patron, c'est la thune qu'il emporte avec son émission de merde. C'est déjà quoi le nom ? Ah oui, touche pas à mon poste. Quelle merde ! J'éteins la télévision et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je crois que ça va faire une semaine que je n'ai pas pris une douche. Je me regarde dans le miroir et la vache, c'est vraiment moi ça ? Ma barbe est négligée, de grosse cernes se retrouvent sous mes yeux normalement marron, qui ont plus un teint noir maintenant, mes cheveux généralement chatain ont pris une teinte brunâtre sale. C'est fou comme une rupture peut détruire un rythme de vie. J'enlève mes vêtements sales et les laisse à même le sol. Pourquoi s'embêter à les foutres autres pars alors qu'ils sont sales après tout. Je rentre dans la cabine, règle l'eau pour qu'elle soit à la température idéal, et laisse le liquide entrer en contacte avec ma peau. J'ai oublié à quel point ça faisait du bien, de se sentir à nouveau propre - J'étais si crad' que ça ? Je lâche un léger son avec dédain. Elle a bien réussi à me détruire cette pute. Plus de boulot, plus de bonne hygiène, plus de réelle vie au final. Je sors de la cabine. Putain, deux ans, deux putain d'année que je me la trimbale et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que ça se finissent sur un malentendu ? Mais putain elle a aucune race. Je commence à m'habiller avec un t-shirt blanc accompagné d'un pull flannel bleu à carreaux. Elle m'a quand même bien eu cette conne, un an qu'elle me trompe, et en plus c'est elle qui me quitte. Mon égo a pris un sale coup tiens. Je prends un jeans bleu, une paire de converses et des sockets blanche avant de commencer à les mettre. Elle ne mérite même pas que je lui accorde autant d'attention, que je sois autant triste pour elle. Et puis merde, je vais sortir dans un bar tiens, ça va me détendre un peu et puis, pourquoi pas la remplacer ? Rien que pour un soir que je fasse ressentir à quelqu'un ce que je ressens. D'un pas frénétique, je prends mon téléphone et mes clés avant de me ruer vers la porte. Une fois au corridor, je claque la porte et cours vers la sortie. Le premier contacte du vent sur ma peau me fait un bizarre. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'suis pas sorti. L'air est frais, la nuit est déjà tombée sur la ville, les lumières la fait vivre avec les passants qui marchent de droite à gauche, l'ambiance parisienne finalement. Je me dépêche de trouver un bar au hasard et de m'asseoir sur une chaise avant de commander une bière. Je balaye du regard l'endroit et me détends directement. Bordel, ça fait du bien d'être autre part que chez-soi. L'ambiance est assez relaxante, il y a pas trop de monde, du jazz en musique de fond, avec quelques artistes sur une scène. Le bar est dans les tons orangés/brunâtres. Je revois des couleurs bordel, d'autre couleur que le gris en tout cas. Le barista me sert ma boisson avant de retourner prendre les commandes de sa clientèle. En parlant de lui, il est pas mal, j'veux dire, physiquement. Des cheveux noirs bouclés dans ce qui semble être un bordel arrangé. Des yeux bleus qui contrastent bien avec sa peau métissé. Un corps svelte légèrement musclé. Mouais, il est pas mal. Je sirote mon verre tristement en repensant à ma copine. Je secoue la tête frénétiquement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend bordel ? Je dois arrêter de penser à elle, merde ! Le barman semble remarquer ma tristesse puisqu'il vient vers moi.

"Un problème de coeur ?" Je hoche timidement la tête. "T'inquiètes pas, ici, c'est monnaie-courant d'en voir. J'dirai même que c'est grâce à ça que je gagne ma vie."

Il rit, et son rire est contagieux puisque je rigole à mon tour, pas non plus au point d'être hilare comme lui.

"Ouep, un petit problème de coeur, mais j'essaye de l'oublier.

-Eh bah je peux te dire que c'est pas en restant assis là, avec ton verre que tu vas l'oublier. Non, loin de là. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est sortir et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes."

Je le regarde avec un air interrogateur et je lâche un léger soupire de tristesse.

"Si seulement c'était si facile…

\- Oh crois-moi, tu viens tout juste de franchir un cap en me parlant."

Il sourit, et bordel que son sourire est magnifique, il ressemble à celle de... Je me fous une claque mental. Faut vraiment que j'arrête. Il prend un bout de papier de sa poche et un stylo et écris quelque chose. Il le dépose et j'y vois une suite de numéro.

"Si t'as besoin d'aide, je te laisse mon numéro de portable. T'auras juste à m'appeler et j'serai dispo' pour t'aider."

Il me sourit avant de repartir servir ses clients. Je prends son offrande dans mes mains. Ouais, pourquoi pas un peu d'aide. Après tout, c'est si gentillement proposé. Je glisse la feuille dans ma poche et finis mon verre. Je paye ma bière, en déposant un pourboire en passant, avant de passer devant la scène. Je laisse un sourire en coin prendre possession de mes lèvres.

"En tout cas les gars, vous faites un joli boulot. Vous rendez l'atmosphère de ce bar plus...chaleureux on va dire."

Je dépose un autre pourboire avant de partir du bar. J'sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Peut-être parce que je me sentais d'humeur généreuse ? Je lâche un petit son de mépris. Comme si cet homme allait changer ma vie. Je glisse mes mains dans mes poches avant de retourner à mon appart'. J'ouvre la porte et...j'ai oublié que l'ambiance est terne ici. Du gris, partout. Je soupire, finalement, je crois que le bar me manque. Et le responsable aussi d'ailleurs… M'enfin, je rentre dans ma chambre, me déshabille avant de rejoindre mon lit. Les minutes passent. Bordel, j'ai l'impression qu'il est beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Je lâche un dernier soupire avant de laisser Morphée me prendre dans ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

Halllllllloooooow~ ici Nyro, votre serviteur. J'ai concocté pour vous un petit nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et n'oubliez pas : Tristana all :3

* * *

Je me réveille tranquillement, encore un peu dans les vapes à cause de ma fatigue matinale. Il y a un avantage à être chômeur : c'est que t'es pas contraint de te réveiller à six heures tapantes et d'aller au boulot avec un manque cruciale de sommeil. Si y'a un truc que je regrette pas, c'est clairement ça. J'étire mes bras avant de lâcher un bâillement digne d'un lion. Je quitte mon lit et je regrette directement. J'ai froid...La chaleur de mes couvertures me manque. Si je pouvais passer mes journées à un endroit ça serait vraiment mon lit. M'enfin, je peux pas non être un glandeur à temps plein. Quoique...Ouais non, ça doit être chiant en vrai. Je me dirige vers ma cuisine pour me servir un bol de céréale. J'en profite pour voir l'heure : dix heures trente. On prend encore des petit dej' à cette heure-là ? Je m'en moque en fait, je fais ce que je veux. Je prends mes céréales et commence à les manger. Tiens, en fait, elle est où ma...Ah oui c'est vrai. Toute ma bonne humeur se met à quitter mon corps pour laisser place à ma dépression. C'est tout le temps comme ça, chaque matin et bordel que c'est épuisant. Je mange mes céréales en pensant. Je me souviens de ses pancakes, son odeur matinale, cette fraîcheur qu'elle possède. Et je me souviens de la soirée d'hier. Le barista, sa proposition, le bar et son ambiance chaleureuse. Ouais, j'étais vraiment bien là-bas. Je débarrasse ma vaisselle avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Je cherche le jean d'hier soir mais impossible avec le tas de vêtements qui recouvre le sol. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt ? Une étable, si je devais définir cette chambre ça serait une étable. Manque plus que les cochons et je pourrai créer ma propre entreprise de vente de porc. Et mais ça peut être une bonne idée, non ? Oh et puis merde flemme. Je devais faire quoi déjà ? Ah oui, le jean. Il doit bien être quelque part dans ce bordel. Après une recherche assidue qu'on appelle rangement, j'ai finis par le trouver sur ma chaise de bureau...Quel boulet je suis. J'comprends mieux pourquoi ma copine m'a trompé pour ce mec. Non, en fait, je vois pas pourquoi. Ouais non c'est vraiment une pute. Je sens le sang bouillir en moi puis je me fous une grosse baffe. Le sang retourne à sa température naturel. Je masse ma joue blessé que je suppose être rouge maintenant. Plus jamais je me fous une tarte de ce genre-là. Ça fait un mal de chien bordel. Je prends le bout de papier convoité avant de prendre mon téléphone et de composé le numéro. J'hésite une seconde et demi avant de l'appeler. Qu'est-ce que je risque là ? Un vent et puis c'est tout, rien de bien méchant. Je comprends pas les gens qui se stresse pour un appel téléphonique. Je roule des yeux. Je patiente quelques secondes avant que ça décroche sur sa voix.

"Ouais, allô ?

\- Salut, j'sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, mais j'suis le mec dépressif du bar. Tu sais, celui avec des problèmes de coeur.

\- Ah ouais, je m'en souviens, du coup, tu veux bien de mon aide ?

\- Bah pourquoi pas, j'ai besoin de sortir. Avant que je sois dans ton bar, j'suis jamais vraiment sorti alors je veux bien.

\- Y a pas de soucis, je te passerai mon adresse par SMS.

\- Franchement, merci. Si ton aide peut m'aider à ne plus me foutre des claques…"

Il pouffa légèrement avant de rire aux éclats.

"Attends, tu t'es vraiment foutu une claque à cause d'elle ?

\- Bah ouais, je me suis rappelé pour qui elle m'a quitté du coup, mon sang aurait clairement pu servir pour me faire des pâtes."

Il rit encore plus, partant dans un fou-rire et à mon tour, je me mis à rire.

"Bref, du coup, j'vais te passer mon adresse. Je te donne rendez-vous à treize heures et demi.

\- Pas de soucis et...Ah en fait, on parle, on parle, mais je connais toujours pas ton prénom.

\- Bah je me présente, je m'appelle Alexis, mais on me surnomme plutôt "Dr. FeelGood".

\- Bah putain, je comprends pourquoi. Je m'appelle Rim, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Nono.

\- Sympa, bon du coup, j'te laisse te préparer, on se revoit plus tard.

\- Ouais, à plus dans l'bus !"

Je raccroche et file prendre une douche. Je rentre dans la cabine, allume l'eau et laisse mes pensées envahir mon cerveau. Il est plutôt sympa ce docteur au final. Non, il l'a toujours été avec moi. Même hier alors qu'il bossait, il se montrait plus qu'amical avec ses clients, gardant toujours ce sourire. J'pense que son boss doit être heureux de l'avoir en tant qu'employé. D'ailleurs, à quoi ressemblerait un entretien d'embauche avec lui ? J'pense qu'il serait relax en gardant son sourire habituel. Je coupe l'eau avec mes pensées, prends un linge blanc et me sèche avec. J'entoure le tissu autour de ma taille et me dirige vers ma chambre. Cherchant des vêtements, je tombe sur un t-shirt et un sweat blanc, j'accompagne le tout avec un pantalon noir et mes fidèles converses blanches. Je regarde le téléphone pour connaitre son adresse. Tiens, je l'ai pas ajouté à mes contacts. Je le fais et accorde ce numéro au nom suivant : " " C'est pas un peu trop long ? J'pense que si, je vais arranger ça. "DFG". C'est mieux j'trouve. Bref, je devais pas regarder mes messages ? Bah je vais le faire. D'accord, donc il habite pas loin de la gare du nord. Bah, c'est pas si loin du bar finalement. Je prends mes clés, mon téléphone et sort de l'appartement. Voyons voir si ce docteur peut vraiment m'aider pour Mona.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, nouveau chapitre de ma petite fiction sur ce couple que j'affectionne comme depuis le premier jour. J'espère que mon histoire vous plait et que vous passez un bon temps en la lisant. Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une agréable lecture o/

Le soleil tape contre la vitre alors que j'regarde le paysage défilé avec impatience. Le véhicule se stoppe, laissant les passagers descendre. J'sors du bus qui devait normalement m'emmener chez Alexis, mais évidemment moi et avec chance légendaire, il fallait qu'il y ait des travaux. Si je hais Paris c'est bien pour deux trucs : les transports publics et les travaux sur les routes. Du coup, me voilà devant la gare du nord avec seulement dix minutes d'avances. Putain, je voulais changer mon habitude d'être toujours en retard mais je me suis loupé. Bon dieu je hais ma malchance. Je lui envoie vite fais un message pour lui avertir de mon retard, racontant ma mésaventure extraordinaire. Je traîne un peu sur les réseaux sociaux avant d'arriver devant la porte de son immeuble. Je check mes SMS pour trouver le code de la résidence. Une fois trouver, je le tape sur le petit pavé numérique. Un petit son de déclic m'avertit que la porte est déverrouillée. Je la pousse et me dirige vers l'étage qu'il m'a indiqué. Sixième étage, première porte quand j'arrive des escaliers. Ce dernier était en colimaçon et chaque étage était les mêmes : un mur en béton beige/jaune avec de chaque côté deux portes et à leur centre, une lampe jaune, éclairant le tout. Et bordel pourquoi il habite aussi haut. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru à un marathon tant je suis essoufflé. P'être parce que je suis pas un grand sportif, où alors que j'ai été assez con pour prendre l'escalier et pas l'ascenseur. je me cogne mentalement la tête contre un mur. J'suis qu'un idiot. Arrivé enfin au sixième étage, je toque à la porte de son appart'. Une seconde, deux secondes, cinq secondes, trente secondes. Personne n'est venue m'ouvrir. Je retente ma chance avec la sonnette cette fois-ci. Cinq secondes pour qu'il m'ouvre et repart je ne sais où en me criant de faire comme chez moi. J'enlève mes chaussures et observe le hall. Un tapis à motif recouvre tout le hall. Un petit meuble avec différentes photos sont posés un peu dans tous les sens. J'y prête pas plus attention que ça et me dirige vers la porte vitrée, au bout du hall. Je l'ouvre et tombe sur un salon... Coloré, on va dire. Les couleurs qui se font plus démarquer sont assez chaudes. Du rouge-orangé. La pièce est assez grande. Je repère deux coins distinct : la cuisine, délimitée par un bar et des couleurs beaucoup plus ternes. Je vois d'ici un mur en brique rouge avec un sol dallé de noir et blanc. Les chaises de bar sont dans les mêmes teints que la pièce "principale". Le bois utilisé est de l'acacia. Je suis assez surpris de voir ça dans un appart'. J'ai l'habitude des apparts' ternes, sans réelle couleur. Juste du blanc et du noir avec des nuances de gris. Ça change de d'habitude. Le second coin est le salon. Une télé des plus basique avec des canapés et fauteuils orangés entourant une table basse en bois, le même bois que les chaises de bar, de l'acacia. D'ailleurs, l'acacia est le seul bois utilisé. Un tapis est au centre du coin télé. Couleur : rouge. Les papiers peints étaient eux, beaucoup plus sobre. Du beige avec un sol en bois. Je remarque dans un coin de la pièce DFG sur une chaise de bureau, devant son PC, en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo. J'ai déjà vu les images de ce jeu quand je bossais pour la télé. C'était quoi le nom déjà ? _League of legends_ je crois, mais j'suis pas sûr.

"C'est assez chaleureux comme endroit ici

\- J'étais sûr que t'allais me faire le commentaire" dit-il en restant concentré sur son écran "Tout le monde me le fait donc bon, j'ai pris l'habitude de le recevoir

\- Bah disons que ça court pas les rues ce genre d'appart à Paris.

\- J'sais bien, mais je déteste quand il y a pas de couleur chez-moi. Alors, quand je l'ai acheté, j'en ai profité pour le faire à mon image."

Ce type m'impressionne de plus en plus. Et si une personnalité plus profonde errait en lui ? Et s'il n'était pas comme je le pense. Raaah, j'dois arreter de me casser la tête merde. J'entends un son envahir peu à peu la pièce.

"J'connais pas trop tes styles musicaux, mais en attendant, j'mets un peu de chill/pop, histoire de rendre l'atmosphère plus relaxant." Il pose une main sur mon épaule avant de pouffer légèrement. "Eh, mais en fait, t'es petit comme mec"

Il me frotte un peu les cheveux. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur ce mec, c'est un vrai enfoiré. S'il y a bien un truc que je hais, c'est qu'on me fasse remarquer ma petite taille.

"Mouais, j'suis p't'être petit mais en attendant, c'est pas moi qui cherche à se démarquer des gens"

Un sourire narquois se dessine sur mes lèvres avant que mon interlocuteur rigole.

"Bien essayé, mais ça marche pas sur moi ce genre de clash merdique."

Je me sens maintenant ridicule. Il a réussi à me clouer le bec en une phrase. Il rit encore.

"Tu devrais voir ta tête, elle est juste mythique."

Rire beaucoup trop communicatif. C'est fou comme il arrive à changer une situation pour la faire tourner à son avantage.

"Bref, tu veux peut être un truc à boire ?

\- Une tasse de chocolat chaud ne serait pas de refus.

\- Du chocolat chaud en été ?!

\- Bah ouais, j'aime trop cette boisson, si je pouvais ne boire que ça et bah je le ferais sans hésiter !

\- Soit, je vais me faire un milk-shake banane/kiwi. Pendant ce temps, j'te laisse prendre tes aises."

Et il part vers la petite cuisine. Je me sens bien ici en fait, avec lui. L'appart est magnifique et son propriétaire est des plus accueillant. Je me verrais emménagé ici, au moins pour quelque temps. En fait, rien qu'une soirée ici me suffirait. Mission accomplie Dr. Alexis FeelGood. Je me sens bien là, mais pour combien de temps ? Je te laisse le soin de t'occuper de ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Yop mes cher lecteur, j'espère que vous allez bien en cette matinée automnale. Moi, ça va plutôt bien. Je suis en train d'avancer peu à peu dans la suite de cette fiction, malgré les cours qui me prennent pas mal de temps mais ça va, j'arrive à trouver du temps pour écrire. Tout ça pour dire que vous inquiétez pas si la suite arrive pas le dimanche suivant. Bref, reparlons plutôt du présent et je vous souhaite de passer une agréable lecture :p

* * *

Mon chocolat chaud en main, je m'assois sur le canapé et prends mes aises. Alexis se trouve sur un fauteuil à ma gauche, son milk-shake accompagné d'une paille dans sa main. J'prends une gorgé de ma boisson et laisse le chocolat chaud réchauffer tout mon corps. Je lâche un p'tit gémissement. Bordel, j'adore cette sensation de chaleur. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai pas pris.

"Eh bah, quand tu disais que t'adorais ça, c'était pas du mytho."

Il boit avec la paille avant de laisser un p'tit sourire acquérir ses lèvres. Je ris légèrement.

"Tu dis ça, mais tu crois que j'ai pas vu le p'tit sourire que t'as lâché, quand t'as bu ton milkshake.

\- Oui, je l'admets que j'ai un léger amour pour les boissons. Surtout les milk-shakes.

\- Et bah, on est deux." Je lève mon mug et il fait de même avec son verre. "A notre amour des boissons."

On entrechoque nos verres brièvement avant de boire une gorgée de nos boissons respective. On se met à parler de nos passions respectives. J'apprends à le connaître, il a une grosse passion pour les jeux-vidéos et les boissons. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est barista. Son rêve serait de créer un bar-café avec des PC à disposition. Comme à l'époque quoi. Au moins, il a des ambitions, des rêves. Moi, j'en avais, avant que Mona vienne tout m'arracher…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _J'observe les écrans et me charge de mettre les pubs. J'ordonne à mes collègues de couper les micros et de baisser la luminosité du plateau. J'lâche un soupire, enfin une pause. On a de la peine à le croire, mais bosser dans l'audiovisuel pour la télé, c'est crevant. Surtout quand on bosse pour une émission tel que touche pas à mon poste. Je m'en vais dans la salle du personnel me préparer un café. J'croise dans les couloirs une jeune femme. Elle est nouvelle, non ? En tout cas, j'en ai l'impression. Son regard croise le mien. Elle est magnifique et un peu plus grande que moi. Elle possède des yeux d'un vert si pétillant, on pourrait limite croire que des étoiles sont dans ses yeux. Une longue chevelure brune avec quelques mèches blondes recouvrent sa tête, j'suis sûr que le monde la tuerait pour les avoir. Son corps est parfait, ni trop gros, ni trop mince, une poitrine de la taille qu'il faut et une peau laiteuse. Elle vient vers moi, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Euh... Vite, reprends-toi Rim, reste cool et naturel. Inspirer. Expirer._

" _Excusez-moi, c'est bien vous le directeur de la photographie ?"_

 _Sa voix est tellement harmonieuse… Reste concentré Nono !_

" _En effet, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

 _\- Je suis stagiaire en tant que cadreuse alors, je me disais que vous pouviez peut-être me présenter les lieux._

 _\- Avec plaisir ! Je veux dire, oui, suivez-moi."_

 _Qu'est-ce qui me prend bordel, c'est qu'une femme bon sang ! Je me dirige vers le plateau, oubliant mon café. Désolé chère boisson, mais j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Bordel, j'me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. J'sens la mélancolie m'envahir peu à peu. Elle était belle, c'est vrai que j'étais bête mais putain j'étais vivant avec elle. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se frotte à ma jambe. Je la regarde et, au putain, c'est possible qu'une créature puisse être si mignon. Il s'agit d'un petit chat roux. Je le caresse, son pelage est tellement doux. J'adore les chats. J'pouvais pas en avoir chez-moi, car madame est allergique à leurs poils.

"Je vois que t'es en train de faire connaissance avec Warmgan, mon petit démon."

DFG se déplace pour se mettre à mes côtés, prend son chat et le met sur le canap'. La petite créature se met sur les genoux de son maître avant de s'allonger, bordel qu'il est mignon.

"Bon, et si tu m'expliques un peu la situation actuelle. Pourquoi est-ce que j't'ai trouvé dans ce bar, ce soir-là ?"

La question qui fait mal, très mal. Je sais pourquoi j'suis sorti, mais j'suis pas sûr que c'est ce qu'il veut entendre. J'pense qu'il veut savoir pour mon couple.

"Alors, elle est partie depuis quand ?"

Ses yeux semblent m'analyser pour déceler quelque chose, mais quoi ? Bordel, ces beautés bleutées ne devrait pas exister. J'inspire légèrement.

"Officiellement, il y a quelques semaines, mais officieusement, depuis une année.

\- Je vois, elle était tout pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, j'crois bien. J'faisais tous les efforts du monde pour la plaire. Et une fois acquise, je prenais soin d'elle. Puis, j'ai appris par le biais d'amis qu'elle me trompait pour lui. J'te jure que j'voul-

\- Des amis ? Et j'peux savoir pourquoi ils t'ont pas aidé à remonter la pente, avant que j'arrive ?

\- J-Je…"

Une nouvelle fois, le bec est cloué. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ils n'ont même pas fait cet effort ? P't'être parce qu'ils sont pas vraiment mes amis. C'est vrai, ils étaient juste des collègues que j'appréciais bien. D'ailleurs, c'est pas l'un d'eux qui a conquis le coeur de Mona ? Si, mais si bordel ! J'pensais qu'ils étaient mes potes, mais non. C'était tous des connards qui enviaient ma situation. Pourquoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Mon regard se vide de toutes lumières. Les couleurs si vives de l'appartement deviennent ternes. Gris, le monde est gris. Personne voit cette couleur comme je la vois. DFG me regarde avec compassion. Il semble hésité. Hésité pour quoi ? J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le monde est gris. Je prends une gorgée de mon chocolat chaud : aucune réel sensation. Juste que ma langue brûle légèrement. Mon compagnon se décide à faire quelque chose : me prendre dans ses bras. Légèrement surpris, j'accepte son étreinte. J'pense que ça me fait du bien.

"T'en fais pas, j'comprends ce que tu ressens. Laisse-toi aller. Pleure si t'en a envie. Mais par pitié, retrouve-moi les millions de galaxies qu'il y avait dans tes yeux, quand t'es arrivé."

J'me lâche, j'en ai marre de retarder ce moment, d'atténuer cette émotion pour ne pas la rendre visible. Pourquoi je fais ça ? Par fierté j'pense. Toujours est-il que ça y est, mes yeux se noient dans ce torrent, mais j'me tais. Le seul son qui me parvient et cette musique apaisante qu'à mis le doc'. Il me lâche et m'offre un sourire de compassion. Sourire qui me fait l'effet du flash d'un appareil photo...C'est du orange que je vois là ? Le monde est ,certes, gris, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ici, tout possède une couleur propre. En fait, Alexis est un voleur, car il a volé toutes les couleurs du monde pour les mettre ici, m'offrant un véritable spectacle de lumière.


End file.
